Ella Weathers
'Ella Weathers is created and owned by Chase787 ' Ella is a female German Shepherd 3rd Rank Police Dog in Adventure Bay. She is 4 years old and is Rex Weathers' Wife. She moved to Adventure Bay to work and be with Rex. She now works in Adventure Bay. Ella is very loving and caring dog. Though there are times where she can snap at folks who get on her nerves or girls that get too close to her husband Rex. But she tries her best contain herself. She also loves sports. She's a great runner and is very fit just like her husband. She being fit makes her attractive to boys. But most respect the fact she's with Rex. Rex Weathers her Husband. Friends and Family. Her Job. Playing. Dancing. Singing / Mostly ABBA ABBA / The Singing Group. The Law. Safety. Helping out. Sports Rex Weathers - Husband. Diana Weathers - Mother in Law. Max Weathers - Father in Law. Major Weathers - Brother in Law. Marko Weathers - Brother in Law. Sarah Weathers - Sister in Law. Georgia Weathers - Sister in Law. Scowler Weathers - Son Gloria Weathers - Daughter Saber Weathers - Son Silvana Weathers - Daughter Matilda Weathers - Daughter Betty - Cousin Clinton - Cousin Ford - Cousin Texas - Cousin Illinois - Cousin Allie - Cousin Cruz - Cousin Bad people / animals. Bad Manners. Seeing People / Animals unhappy. Litter. Rex Weathers Organ Lyrics Ella is a 3rd Rank Police Officer. Normal Police Tazer A few sets of Handcuffs Heat Vision Glasses A 7 bullet Pistol A small Knife Teeth Claws / Sharpest you can think of In The Great Race, she entered The Best Decorated Dog competition. She came second place. I come from a long line of Personally Savvy Dogs. (When a Male says he doesn't Fight Girls, She takes them down and says...)'' I can see Why.'' Courtenay Taylor Songs We are Family / Weathers Family version Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Will You Won't You Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Be Who You Are Something In The Water Paw Patrol Stories Paw Patrol / Pups Visit Australia! Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Paw Patrol and Friends / Rex and the Famous Visitor Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2 Paw Patrol and Friends / Saber's Special Water Paw Patrol and Friends / The Scammer Trailers Citizen Weathers Trailer Rex and Gazza : Battle of the Shepherds Trailer Citizen Weathers Series Citizen Weathers / The Husband Citizen Weathers / Ella's Mother Citizen Weathers / Rex's Mclaren Paint Citizen_Weathers / Fasting Citizen Weathers / The Soccer Game Citizen Weathers / Rex's Photo Shoot Citizen Weathers / Marriage Problems Specials Rex Weathers The Movie! Rex and Ella's Wedding Rex and Ella's Dream Come True Rex and Gazza : Battle of the Shepherds Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! Robot's of the Weathers Pups and the Witch Dogs Rex Weathers The Movie 2 Rex's Birthday Surprise Rex's Christmas Dramas The New Pup Galaxy Rex's April Fools Day Pups Get Sick Rex Meets Smoky's Family The Story of Ella Weathers A Pups Nightmare Legacy Never Dies Pups First Swim Rex and Ella's Waltzing Matilda Paw Patrol - Big World, Big Adventure A Christmas Reunion Pups Australia Day Collabs Rex's Mighty Big Problem Pups Visit Sydney ---- Quality-german-shepherd-young-female-to-be-rehomed-532f561bcd1bd.JPG|Basic Look of Ella Australian Flag.png|Ella's Home Country Rex and ella.jpeg|Rex and Ella at Christmas by Ownthepup121 Love of sunset.jpg|Rex and Ella by Eva & Estrella together forever Ella Weathers.jpg|Ella in Puppy Maker Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Characters Category:German Shepard Category:Friendly Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Girl Character Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Wife /girlfriend Category:Good Category:Fanon Pages Category:Chase787 Character Category:Chase787 Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Police Officer Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mothers Category:Mother Category:Adult animals Category:Adult Dog Category:Paw Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist Category:Grown up Category:Grown up animals Category:Weather's Family Category:Police Officers Category:Cousin Category:Strong